everyone loves a Tyrell
by Ms.Informed13
Summary: "Sweetling, stop worrying." The brunette tried to relax her girlfriend, "I've already met the older brothers. It's just Arya, the boys, and your parents. Everything's going to be fine." "How can you be so calm about this?" Sansa asked. "Because so far every Stark I've met has tried hitting on me." Margaery smirked. AU SANSA/MARGAERY, meet the family doesn't go off so smoothly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Sansa/Margaery university AU in which they are in an established relationship and Margaery slowly meets the rest of the Starks. Too bad they're all hitting on her.**

* * *

Robb, and Theon were sitting down in a corner booth at the old diner down the road from Westeros University. It was popular among students, and the two friends frequented it every Friday evening. And most Wednesdays. And for Sunday breakfast. Or whenever they ran out of clean dishes in the apartment they shared along with Jon. They were waiting for Sansa to show up with some friend she was 'Really excited for them to meet, she's so sweet, you're going to love her.'

Granted there had been a beginning to that message, but Greywind and Ghost had gotten into a play fight when Robb picked up the phone and he missed it, just catching Sansa's request for her to meet for breakfast.

"There she is!" Theon smiled, standing to greet the girl he looked at as a little sister.

The woman who followed Sansa into the diner made both boys freeze, "Is that-" Robb started.

"Margaery Tyrell." Theon finished.

"Isn't she the president of that sorority with the pink shirts."

"They're purple."

"Not important."

The boys were whispering fiercely to each other as Sansa finally caught sight of them and headed over.

Theon turned to Robb with a grin that the taller boy knew all too well. It had meant nothing but trouble for him for the last twenty six years, "I bet you I can get her number by the end of dinner."

"You're on Greyjoy." Robb smiled.

"Usual bet?"

"Loser picks up the beer for the game on Sunday." Robb confirmed.

They shook on it just as the girls drew even with the table. Robb and Theon took turns hugging Sansa, and then Margaery (Robb went for a handshake whereas Theon hugged Margaery laughing it off with a "We're huggers in the Stark family!" and ignoring Robb's "You're not actually a Stark.") before they all slid back into the booth.

"It's nice to finally meet you two, Sansa's told me so many stories about you all when you were young." Margaery smiled winningly at the boys.

"You as well." Robb replied, cutting off whatever Theon was about to say, "We've heard a ton about you too. Not too much, not like you have a reputation or anything. I just mean you're a prominent person on campus, even with the grad students." He trailed off lamely.

Theon smirked at Robb, and received a glare in return.

"Robb is getting his MBA at Westeros U. and Theon has been working for a tech start up since graduating." Sansa did the introductions shortly.

"What do you study, Margaery?" Theon asked.

"Political science and diplomacy."

"I bet you can be very convincing." He winked.

Margaery laughed politely, laying a hand on Sansa's thigh beneath the table. A move missed by Theon who was grinning smugly at Robb.

This continued on for the rest of breakfast. There was generally pleasant conversation with an undertone of Theon and Robb not so subtlety trying to hit on Margaery. They learned that Margaery's sorority was Chi Omega, and that their rush shirts were in fact baby blue. They learned Theon could bench nearly 220, and that Robb "just love family, it's so important to me to stay close with everyone- especially Sans."

Margaery barely managed to contain an eye roll as the boys continued to try and one up each other. Sansa hardly thought anything was amiss, used to the boys acting aggressively competitive around each other. Eventually the check came and Sansa made a grab for it, her hand was quickly batted away by Margaery, "Nonsense, it's my turn, you paid last time."

Theon took it from Margaery, "Allow me, it would be a pleasure to pay for you two lovely ladies." He threw the brunette another wink.

"You're two months behind on rent." Robb scoffed taking the check, "My treat, it was great getting to know you, Margaery."

Sansa beamed at how well everyone was getting along before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"It was a joy meeting the two of you, you're both so important to Sansa." Margaery smiled.

"Yeah, we should do this again." Robb agreed, seizing the opportunity, "I would love to get to know you better."

Theon jumped in, "Yeah, we should go and get drinks sometime and talk."

Margaery could take it no longer and finally decided to put the boys out of their misery, "Listen, you're both great, and I really did enjoy breakfast with you and I hope we can continue getting to know each other in the future. But I'm taken."

Robb blushed and deflated immediately but Theon was less deterred, "Is it serious?" He asked.

Robb elbowed him in the ribs, "Theon!" He whispered harshly.

"It's a valid question!"

The Tyrell laughed, "Yes I'm afraid it is serious, we've been together nearly seven months and I love them dearly."

"Damn." Theon cursed with a good natured smile on his face, "It was worth a shot."

Sansa reappeared then, and the table stood, "Ready to go?" She asked.

"All set, love." Margaery replied, shrugging on her coat.

The four made their way out of the diner, pausing at the curb. A cold breeze stirred the leaves on the ground and Sansa shivered. Margaery unwound the scarf from around her neck and looped it around Sansa, using it to pull the taller girl down to meet her lips. Margaery nipped at Sansa's lower lip, slipping her tongue into the redhead's mouth boldly before she drew back with a mischievous smile, "Let's go, darling." She threaded her fingers through Sansa's and pulled the gobsmacked girl down the sidewalk a bit towards her car, "Bye boys!" She called over her shoulder.

Theon barely managed to stammer out a choked, "Bye!" in response. Robb was too busy with his jaw on the ground. He finally managed to pull himself together enough to whisper, "My baby sister…"

Theon's shock quickly turned into amusement, "Damn! Sansa's got major game."

"She's my baby sister!" Robb practically yelled back.

"And she's consistently tapping one of the hottest asses on campus." Theon's smirk turned wolfish, and it didn't take a genius to guess what he was imagining.

Robb smacked him on the back of the head, "We don't know they're together, that could have been a friendly kiss."

"With a friendly Tyrell tongue down her throat." Theon snorted.

Robb smacked him again, "Our baby sister! She's being corrupted by that Tyrell girl!"

Theon rolled his eyes, "Three minutes ago you were imagining ways that 'Tyrell girl' could corrupt you."

Robb tried to smack his best friend a third time, but the shorter man ducked the blow and walked backwards down the sidewalk towards his car which they had used to get to the diner, "Let's go Robbie boy." He singsonged.

* * *

 **A/N- Jon is up next. Let me know what you thought**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Jon finally meets Margaery, if a little earlier than expected...**

* * *

Jon sat at the same table every Tuesday and Thursday at a cafe down the road from Westeros University. He was studying for a masters in Architecture, and twice a week he would get up early and post up at his table, order a large black coffee, stir in three sugars, and works for a few hours before going to class.

Every Tuesday and Thursday he would spend an embarrassing amount of time peeking over his laptop at the hot brunette who would sit in at a corner table. She was always already there when he showed up, her laptop- covered in floral stickers- set up, and a number of papers spread around her on the table. She always had a large warm drink beside her, and a look of concentration on her face.

A few times she would order a blueberry muffin.

Multiple times, Jon would try and work up the courage to go over and strike up a conversation with her. He had gotten close, once he almost talked to her. Then got nervous and swerved off at the last minute.

She was just so pretty and intimidating, long, soft brown hair, large, kind doe eyes, and full lips.

But no, today he was going to do it. It was nearly the end of the semester, and he wasn't sure if he would have the same course schedule next semester, or if the brunette would, and he needed to make a move before he lost his chance. So when he ordered his usual coffee, he also asked for a blueberry muffin.

Pastry in hand, he made his way past his usual table to the brunette in the corner. He stood in front of her table a moment before she noticed him and looked up with a friendly, yet questioning smile.

"Hey, my name's Jon and I just wanted to come over here and say hi, and give you this." He said, placing the muffin down on the edge of the table.

"That's so kind of you, Jon!" Her smile turned wide and genuine, "I'm Margaery."

"Great to meet you! Can I- uh sit?" He asked, pleased that the initial muffin gift had gone well.

"Of course, let me clear some of my things." She gathered her papers and stacked them beside her laptop.

Jon caught sight of them, "Do you study political science?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior at Westeros."

They talked for nearly half an hour before the brunette had to pack up her things and head to class, "This was nice. Would you be interested in doing this again sometime?"

"Like a date?" Margaery clarified.

"Yeah."

The brunette blushed, "I'm so sorry if I've misled you, but I have a girlfriend."

Then it was Jon's turn to blush, "Oh, I had no idea."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No! Don't apologize." Jon dismissed, "My mistake."  
Margaery had her back packed and was awkwardly standing beside the table, "Well it was nice talking with you."

"You as well." Jon smiled, "Good luck with finals."

Margaery waved over her shoulder as she headed out the door. Jon decided that he needed to find a new cafe so he would never have to deal with the embarrassing aftermath of running into the brunette again.

This plan was thwarted, of course, that very evening. The boys usually had Thursday night movie night, and Sansa occasionally joined them, taking a break from dorm housing to visit her brothers. This Thursday she was bringing along her girlfriend, apparently Robb and Theon had already met her.

They only told Jon bit and pieces of their breakfast with Sansa and her girlfriend.

"She's drop dead gorgeous." Theon had confided the evening after the breakfast meeting with Margaery and Sansa.

"She's alright, I guess." Robb sulked.

Jon looked questioningly at his half brother before Theon rolled his eyes, "He's just mad cause he was hitting on her the entire meal."

"So was Theon!"

"You're kidding." Jon laughed, "You two idiots spent a whole breakfast hitting on Sansa's girlfriend right in front of her? That's embarrassing."

"Shut up." Robb groused.

Theon joined Jon in his laughter, "Little Robbie's just angry because after we found out they were a couple, Marge stuck her tongue halfway down Sansa's throat."

Robb had no come back and decided to change the subject, "They're coming over next Thursday for movie night."

"Great." Jon nodded, moving to the kitchen to pour himself a drink, "I'd love to meet the girl that's caught Sansa's eye."

The boys were nearly done with their movie night prep when the doorbell rang, "I've got it." Robb volunteered. He set down the three different bowls of popcorn- despite them all having finally grown up, Sansa was still their baby sister and they loved to spoil her.

He opened the door to reveal his sister and her girlfriend, "Come on in!" He smiled, stepping out of the way, "Welcome to our humble abode." He pulled Sansa into a hug, ruffling her hair just the slightest, and patting Margaery stiffly on the shoulder.

"Hey Robb." The brunette smiled, entertained at how awkward the boy still was after the misunderstanding at breakfast.

Theon came out to greet them too, "Jon is just getting drinks in the kitchen, what do you guys want?"

"Have you got Angry Orchard?" Sansa's eyes lit up. She knew her brothers kept a few bottles around just for her.

"Of course." Theon nodded, "Marge?"

"I'll have whatever beer you have."  
"A girl after my own heart." The man joked encouragingly, "I like her better than that awful Baratheon you dated freshman year."

"Me too." Sansa wrapped her arm around Margaery's shoulders, leaning down to peck her on the cheek.

"Get comfy." Robb insisted, gesturing at the array of furniture in front of the television. There was a worn sofa and two armchairs. Sansa appraised the options, doing some quick mental math before choosing to settle herself in the larger of the two armchairs, she grasped Margaery's arm and used it to pull the shorter girl down into her lap.

The brunette laughed at her girlfriend's antics, but didn't protest as she snuggled into Sansa's frame. She was usually much more careful with PDA, Margaery, in contrast had little conception of shame, and took any and every opportunity to have her hands on Sansa. Now she curled easily in Sansa's hold, pressing her lips against her girlfriend's in a soft, chaste kiss.

Jon emerged at that moment, and quite nearly dropped the drinks he was carrying.

Margaery broke apart from the kiss and smiled up at the Stark, "Jon."

"Margaery." He choked out.

"You've met?" Theon asked.

"This morning at the coffee shop." Margaery nodded, a smirk crawling across her face.

Robb and Theon locked eyes, holding it together for exactly three seconds before they broke out in uproarious laughter. The girls exchanged confused looks.

"Margaery is the hot brunette from the coffee shop you finally talked to but turns out she has a girlfriend?" Theon gasped out between laughs.

Jon's face was steadily turning pink and he refused to answer, the Tyrell filled the gap, "Hot brunette?"

"No! I mean not that you're not hot, because obviously you are. Not that I'm objectifying you, it's just... " He trailed off.

Sansa came to the rescue, "You are a hot brunette though." Her smile was innocent and pure, and if Margaery didn't know the trouble that smile could bring her, she would believe that it was only what it appeared.

"Oh darling." The brunette shook her head at her girlfriend, "Well it's nice to officially meet you, Jon." She offered with a coy smile.

"Same." He nodded, dropping onto the couch beside Robb. Theon claimed the final armchair and the remote, "What does everyone want to watch?"

The final decision was for Reservoir Dogs. Margaery hates all horror or scary movies and spent a large part of the evening with her face burrowed in Sansa's neck, but the Stark (and Greyjoy) kids loved it. This was not their first viewing, and they called out their favorite lines along with the actors. Margaery eventually grew bored of listening to the heavy swearing of the movie and instead put her energy into distracting Sansa.

She pressed kisses against the column of pale throat she had been hiding in. Delighting in the goosebumps that rose there. Sensing victory, she kept going. She sucked the taller girl's pulse point between her teeth and nipped gently. Instinctively, Sansa's hands tightened around her girlfriend, holding her in close as she hardly contained a moan.

Margaery soothed her tongue over the patch of skin she had just bitten before sucking it back into her mouth with intent to leave a mark. Sansa's hand beneath her chin urging her up, brought Margaery back to eye level with a sneaky smile on her face, "What's up, babe?"

"You're awful, and we're five feet away from my two and a half older brothers."

"Half?"

"Theon is sort of a drunk uncle brother cross."

"Ah." The brunette nodded and ducked her head back down, "I'll just be here." She murmured, pressing a kiss against the curve of Sansa's throat, "Let me know when the movie's over."

Sansa just barely restrained herself from dragging Margaery back to her dorm and having her way with the girl right then. She kept it together for the last twenty minutes of the movie, bit a very quick goodbye to the brothers, and THEN dragged Margaery back to her dorm and had her way with her. Against the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This is Arya, and this is quite possibly my favorite chapters.**

* * *

Sansa and Margaery were in their senior year of college, they had been together for nearly a year and a half and they finally found the time for Margaery to visit Winterfell to meet the rest of the Starks. Arya was going to be back from her first year of University across the country in Bravos, and Bran and Rickon had a few days off for spring break. It was the perfect time.

"I warn you, they're loud and they're brash, and they have little concept for personal boundaries." Sansa began listing as she walked Margaery up the drive to the front door.

"Sweetling, stop worrying." The brunette tried to relax her girlfriend, running reassuring hands up and down her arms, "I've already met the older brothers. It's just Arya, the boys, and your parents. Everything's going to be fine."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because so far every Stark I've met has tried hitting on me." Margaery smirked. Sansa blushed, and was about to stammer some response when he was shushed with the brunette's lips against her own, "Only one of them has been successful." Margaery whispered between kisses.

"That's me." Sansa sighed into her girlfriend's mouth.

The Tyrell chuckled pulling back and straightening Sansa's coat, "That's right, darling." She smoothed the taller girl's hair down from where her own hands had mussed it up while they had kissed, "Let's do this."

The door was pulled open moments after Sansa rang the bell to reveal the younger Stark girl. She gave the couple on the stoop a cursory once over before zeroing in on her sister, "I hate you."

"What for?" Sansa's brows knitted together. With Arya, any imagined wrongdoing was possible. When Sansa was a freshman in high school they once didn't talk for nearly a full two months because Arya was convinced Sansa had broken her Nerf gun. Granted the suspicion was not unfounded seeing as Arya kept using it to shoot Sansa from her window when she was practicing soccer in the backyard. Sansa didn't talk to Arya because she was truly angry about the constant barrage of Nerf bullets.

After nearly two months of silence between the girls- a feat made easier by the fact that all six Stark children plus Theon still lived at home- they found out that Theon and Robb broke the gun and they broke their silence to plot revenge on the boys.

"Because now I'm going to be the only one bringing boys home. Do you know how much pressure that puts on me? Dad is going to scare anyone I date away in seconds!" Arya lectured with a hint of a smirk on her face.

Sansa rolled her eyes, "Poor Arya." She lamented, "That's assuming you can even find a boyfriend to begin with."

Arya rolled her eyes, not acknowledging the dig. Finally she turned her attention on Margaery, running an appraising glance up and down the Tyrell. She set her lips in a line, eyes scrunching up before she nodded, "I can see why the boys were all over her. She's absurdly attractive. How in the hell did you get her to go out with you?"

Sansa's jaw dropped at Arya's comment, though she should know better than to be surprised by such behavior.

"Sansa's quite the catch herself." Margaery smiled, her arm going around the redhead's waist and pulling her in tight. A blush rose on Sansa's cheeks that Margaery couldn't help but lean up on her tiptoes to kiss.

Arya nose crinkled, "God, of course you two are that kind of adorably insufferable couple." The comment lacked bite, and Sansa knew it was her sister's way of giving her approval.

"So you're not going to hit on me too?" Margaery asked, her lips pulling up in a signature half smirk.

Arya laughed, her face softening, "Not a damn chance, Tyrell."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Bran and Rickon, and Margaery has officially met all the Starks. One chapter left. Thanks for the kind reviews, let me know what you thought :)**

* * *

Catelyn was absolutely entranced by the Southern girl who had stolen her daughter's heart. And Ned just seemed pleased in the knowledge that he was sure Sansa could beat her in a fight, and that Margaery seemed to have only the best intentions with his daughter.

That evening at dinner Margaery finally met Bran and Rickon. Bran was in his junior year of highschool, and Rickon in the eighth grade. The large family settled around the table for dinner, and Margaery felt instantly welcome. Catelyn nagged all three girls about not eating enough at their respective schools and insisted that they pile their plates high with her homemade lasagne.

Talk flowed easily, moving from quizzing the girls on their studies, to events coming up with the boys school. The hot topic was Bran's junior prom. He still had yet to find a date and when Catelyn asked if he had asked anyone yet the boy's cheeks flamed with a wicked blush.

Margaery smiled gently at him, he reminded her so much of Sansa when she first began flirting unabashedly with the taller girl and the way Sansa would flush pink. The Stark quickly learned to hold her own and flirt back just as hard, though that blush was unavoidable.

"I don't have anyone to ask." Bran said, his eyes glued to his plate.

"I'm sure there must be loads of girls who would love to go with you." Margaery grinned.

Bran locked eyes with her just long enough to manage a weak smile back and murmur, "Nobody as pretty as you." before his blush returned with vengeance all the way to the tips of his ears.

Catelyn and Ned shared amused smiles, Sansa clearly wasn't the only one at the table enamoured with the Tyrell. Margaery, bless her, didn't have an awkward or embarrassed bone in her body and took the comment with a signature crooked grin, "Aren't you just the sweetest."

Sansa did her best to keep from laughing aloud at the interaction. Rickon was not nearly so sympathetic, "What about Meera, you can hardly stop talking about her."

"No I don't!"

"Do too!" Rickon crowed gleefully, "Last week you said her eyes were brighter green than fresh cut grass."

"Shut up." Bran elbowed his brother.

"Bran, don't tell your brother to shut up. Rickon, leave Bran alone." Catelyn sighed in a tired voice.

"Sorry Ma." The boys chorused.

"I could ask anyone to the prom with me." Rickon bragged after a moment.

"You're fourteen." Arya replied dryly.

"I know." He smirked, his chest puffing in all the bravado he tried to exude, "I went to the movies with Myrcella last week."

Sansa quirked an eyebrow, "Baratheon?"

"Mhm!"

"It was in a group." Bran dismissed.

"We held hands!" Rickon glared.

Arya couldn't help but provoke her brothers, "So what you're saying is your taken?"

"No!" Rickon backtracked quickly, "It was just hand holding. I'm single, definitely very single!" He shot a wink at Margaery.

Sansa dropped her head into her hand. Without fail, every single one of her brothers- and whatever exactly Theon was- had hit on her girlfriend. Catelyn found it hilarious.

Margaery stayed with the Starks for the long weekend they had off of university, Catelyn had originally made up the guest room and offered it to Margaery, not knowing the exact nature of her daughter's relationship with the Tyrell girl. For the sake of appearances, and wanting to give a good impression to the Stark parents, Margaery slept in the guest room the first evening she was in Winterfell.

She kissed Sansa goodnight in the doorway of her bedroom and stalked down the hall to the guest room with what Sansa thought was far more sway to her hips than was strictly necessary. Their sleeping arrangement lasted for an impressive amount of time before the door to Margaery's room opened. Sansa snuck in, closing the door behind her and creeping across the floor. She took a flying leap into the bed, landing squarely atop her girlfriend with a smirk, "I missed you, babe!" She whisper screamed.

Margaery cracked an amused eye at her girlfriend, "I missed you too." She smirked, rolling over to get more comfortable between Sansa's legs. She shot a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "It's been a whole twenty minutes."

Sansa smiled into the brunette's neck, "I tried sleeping alone, but I haven't done that for like eight months since you went to High Garden for New Years. I don't like it."

"I don't know, I was rather enjoying a break from your snoring." Margaery teased.

"I do not snore! And at least I'm not a complete cover hog." Sansa shifted off her girlfriend and slid beneath the blankets. Her arms automatically going to encircle Margaery and bring her closer.

"You love me anyway." The Tyrell accused, settling her head onto Sansa's chest.

"That I do, darling." She confirmed, kissing the crown of Margaery's head, "That I do."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Last chapter, Sansa meets the Tyrells and how the turn tables have ;)**

* * *

Margaery and Sansa had been dating for nearly four years. They graduated college and moved to Kings Landing- a compromise between each of their homes, and one of the few cities where they both got job offers following graduation.

Margaery proposed to Sansa one evening out of nowhere. They were spending a relaxed evening in their apartment and Sansa had come home late from a long day at work, mumbling a tired greeting to her girlfriend before disappearing into their bedroom and emerging moments later in short old pair of sleep shorts and a sorority t-shirt stolen from Margaery years ago.

When she came back into the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around the brunette from behind, fitting her head over Margaery's shoulder. She kissed the shorter girl on the cheek before peeking into the pot at Margaery's signature mac and cheese, letting out a low groan at the sight, "That looks heavenly, babe."

The Tyrell laughed indulgently, "Go sit at the counter, this will be done in a moment."

Sansa instead goes off to rifle through their wine collection, "Which goes better with mac and cheese? Red or white? Red, right?"

She turned around, selected bottle clutched in her hand to find Margaery looking at her with a peculiar expression. Her head cocked slightly to the side, her lips pursed before two words tumbled out, "Marry me?"

The bottle slipped from Sansa's hands and exploded against the tile floor. Red wine staining the white tiles, "What?" She whispered, but Margaery was already in overdrive, running out of the kitchen to find their mop.

"Don't move, you're not wearing shoes, and you might step on some glass!" She called out, emerging from the hallway with a mop and dustpan.

Sansa paid her no mind, taking shaky steps towards her girlfriend, "Did you really just-"  
"Sansa! You're stepping in glass!"

The redhead drew up in front of Margery and put her hands on her shoulders, "Marge, what did you just ask me?"

A soft grin broke out across the shorter girl's face, the gentle one she reserved for Sansa alone, "I asked you to marry me." She said plainly, "Will you?"

"Yes." Sansa whispered, her voice full of awe, "Of course I'll marry you, Marge."

The Tyrell's grin was blown into a full cheek pinching smile. Sansa pulled her in for a kiss, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's- fiancee's- waist and lifting her off the ground before promptly gasping and stumbling, nearly dropping Margaery. She set the brunette down and grasped the edge of the counter, "Fuck."

"I know, I can't believe I just did it out of the blue like this. I had a whole romantic plan, the ring is in the linen closet-"

"No Marge, 'fuck' there's glass in my foot."

The brunette's eyes blew open, "Sit down!" She practically lifted Sansa onto the counter herself, crossing to the sink to get a wet cloth and pull out their first aid kit, "I told you not to move, and you go and traipse across glass…" She trailed off. Sansa broke out laughing, scaring Margaery, "What? Did that hurt?"

"No." The redhead deflected quickly, "It's just we've been engaged for like three minutes and you're already nagging me."  
Margaery quirked an eyebrow at her, lips quirking into a smirk, "And if you want to stay engaged, you'll learn better than to say I nag you."

She pressed her lips to the taller girl's in a quick kiss before setting to work, pulling the glass from Sansa's feet carefully, and bandaging them gently.

…

Two weeks later they went to High Garden. When Margaery had called her grandmother saying that she had some really big news, the Tyrell matriarch had cut her off immediately, "Tell me no more, come down to High Garden and we're throwing a party."

"You don't even know what the party is for, Grandma!"

"No, but I have a feeling it's going to deserve a party."

From the sound of her voice, Margaery had an inkling that her grandmother was smirking into the phone, she must had already guessed what the news was, "You'll be bringing Sansa of course?"

"Of course, Grandma."  
"I'll make sure your brothers are there."

Margaery chuckled, she knew that despite all the Tyrell children being grown at this point, one word from their grandmother would have them all back to High Garden in a when Margaery pulled up the drive in front of the large family home, she saw the tell tale cars of her brothers parked outside.

They stepped out of the car and Sansa's face twisted in a frown.

"What's wrong, sweetling?" Margaery smiled.

"I hate High Garden and it's humidity." She groused, running hands through her frizzing hair.

"Nonsense, High Garden looks beautiful on you." The brunette beamed. She would never tire of seeing her girl in the place she grew up.

Sansa's frown turned playful as Margaery rounded the car to stand before her and fuss over Sansa's top and her hair, pressing a kiss to her pout. The taller girl's lips pulled up into a smile, "There you go. Absolutely perfect."

Sansa blushed and let Margaery take her hand and lead her up to the front door.

Garlan opened the door with a smile, "Margie!" He shouted, pulling her sister into a hug and spinning her around in a circle. Garlan was thirty years old and Margaery was twenty four, but he still treated his sister like she was the baby of the family. When he put Margaery down he turned to Sansa, "You must be Sansa." He grinned, it was wide and playful and neither girl expected the following comment of, "You really are beautiful. What are you doing with my baby sister?"

Sansa blushed under the compliment but Margaery glared, "You have a wife."

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. She missed you at Christmas." Garlan dismissed, waving over his shoulder in the general direction of the hallway, "Anyway, come in gorgeous." He offered his hand to lead Sansa in the house, drawing her away from Margaery and down the hall to the kitchen where the rest of the Tyrells were gathered.

Loras was draped elegantly over a stool at a breakfast bar, Garlan's wife Leonette was tending to something on the stovetop, and Willas was seated beside Loras though much more stiffly.

"Marge!" Loras perked up, standing to embrace his twin sister and Sansa in turn, "You are so much more lovely that Marge described." He winked.

The brunette's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What the fuck?" She whispered under her breath.

"It's wonderful to meet you." Leonette chipped in from the stove, "Margaery hasn't stopped talking about you, and I can see why." She said, scanning an appreciative gaze up and down the younger woman. Margaery's jaw dropped.

Loras and Garlan turned to stare at Willas, Loras clearing his throat pointedly. The oldest brother rolled his eyes and huffed as if under large strain, then pulled an index card from his pocket, "Sansa is even hotter than her fiery hair would suggest." He read with completely monotone, then grimaced in what Sansa suspected was supposed to be a smile.

Margaery finally twigged onto what her older brothers were doing, "Stop flirting with Sansa!" She finally glared, crossing her arms over her chest and just barely restraining herself from stomping her foot on the ground like she did when she was younger. She had a possessive streak a mile wide that, while fun to poke for a reaction (which usually lead to amazing sex for Sansa), could be dangerous if over provoked. Once she nearly punched a boy at a party because he started getting a little handsy with Sansa at a party- she slapped him instead.

"But Margie!" Loras protested.

"Don't call me Margie." She said shortly.

"Sansa's just too pretty, I can't restrain myself!"  
The only warning that Loras got was a furrowed brow before Margaery was after him. It was the exact same look she would give him when he stole her dolls when they were children before launching herself at him. The two had always been thick as thieves, which lead to a lot of fighting when they were growing up. The most explosive of them being sophomore year of high school when Loras stole Margaery's boyfriend. She found out during cheerleading practice and didn't hesitate to tackle Loras. On the football field. In the middle of their practice.

They had to be pulled apart by a few of the team's linebackers, but not before Margaery gave her brother a black eye, Loras split her lip, and Margaery screamed out, "I don't care about Renly! For god's sake, I'm gay too. It's the principle of the thing, Loras!"

It was that fight that Loras flashed back to when Margaery stomped towards him with a vicious glare on her face, Loras threw his hands up in front of him in defense, "I can't control myself around such beauty!"

Margaery smacked him upside the head, "You're gay!"

"But I would change teams for her."

"Loras!"

Margaery and her twin were engaged in a catfight, the likes of which was a common sight at the Stark house when the kids were growing up, but if Sansa was honest she hadn't seen grown adults fight like this since Thanksgiving when Robb and Jon fought over the last slice of pie (that Arya ate while the boys wrestled in the living room). She fought to keep in a laugh, though Leonette did no such thing, chuckling at the twins' display.

Eventually Loras got the upperhand, his growth spurt in his junior year of high school finally unbalanced the field of their fights, and he still liked to exploit the half foot taller that he was than his sister. He pulled Margaery up over his shoulder and holding her in the air in an easy fireman's carry, "Loras, put me down!"

"No, I'm going to dump you outside the house so we can have Sansa all to ourselves!" He declared with a lopsided smirk that so perfectly matched Margaery's, it was clear they were twins.

At that moment Olenna Tyrell entered the kitchen, took one look at her grandchildren and sighed, "Loras, what on earth are you doing?"

"Just welcoming Marge, I missed her terribly." He said nonchalantly as though there was nothing out of the ordinary with him carrying his sister.

"He keeps flirting with my fiancee!"

"fiancee?" Loras and Garlan both exclaimed, Loras finally putting his twin down.

Margaery huffed, straightening out her hair and crossing the kitchen back to Sansa, placing a hand on her lower back posessively, "Yes, my wonderful fiancee Sansa." She practically bit out, teeth barred at her brothers, "That Loras must have conned these jackals into hitting on because of the story I told him about all of Sansa's siblings hitting on me."

Loras grinned wolfishly, "Guilty."

"I'd like to clarify that I'm not one of those jackals." Willas threw in from his position at the counter.

"My baby sister's getting married!" Garlan cut in, enveloping both Margaery and Sansa in a bear hug. After the initial congratulations from the Tyrell family, Olenna took her granddaughter aside with an easy, "Margaery, come help me grab the nice tea cups from the front room for brunch."

The brunette frowned the smallest bit, rocking up on her toes to press a parting kiss to Sansa's lips before following Olenna out of the kitchen. Once there, she watched as her grandmother opened the china cabinet and began pulling down cups, "Grab the vase off the table, the flowers will look good in the kitchen."

The youngest Tyrell crossed to the table and froze. There, beside the vase, fanned out was a pile of bridal magazines, "You knew." Margaery accused.

"She's a lovely girl, and it seems very clear that she makes you extremely happy."

"So you approve of her?" As independent and grown up as Margaery would like to think that she is, getting her grandmother's approval of Sansa was very important.

"If you didn't put a ring on that girl, I was about to." Olenna chuckled.

Margaery's eyes narrowed, "Mine."

"You never did grow out of your possessive phase, did you?"

For the first time in ages, Margaery blushed.

* * *

 **A/N- Let me know what you thought! I was late to the Margaery/Sansa pairing, but I am absolutely in love and looking forward to more in the future.**


End file.
